I Want To Be His Cinderella
by girlwhosings
Summary: [RyoSaku] Sakuno: If only Ryoma kun was the prince, I would be Cinderella...


**(A/N: One-shot RyoSaku! RR!!!)**

**

* * *

**

**Sakuno's POV**

_The prince put on the glass shoe for Cinderella and it fitted perfectly. The fairy godmother appeared and turned Cinderella's ragged clothes into a perfect looking dress. The prince finally found his princess and they both lived happily ever after._

I closed the book and smiled at the book. The school library was definitely the best place to read a book, read a short story, a short and wonderful story like Cinderella's.

_The prince finally found his princess and they both lived happily ever after._

I picked up the book and put it back to the shelf.

How I wished I were Cinderella. How I wished my prince could find me and make me his princess.

I turned around. My heartbeat skipped a bit when I saw Ryoma kun in the library.

Prince.

All of a sudden, my world changed. The library changed into western looking house. The shelves were gone, replaced by a huge fireplace and a stairway. Everyone else in the library was gone, except myself, and – Ryoma kun.

Ryoma kun wasn't wearing his white collar school uniform anymore. He was wearing a crown, and he was wearing grand-looking clothing, that made him looked like a prince. In his hands was a glass shoe.

I found my long hair untied. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing ragged clothes. Just like the clothes I had imagined Cinderella to wear. I gasped.

Gosh. Ryoma kun was a prince and I was – Cinderella.

I looked up at Ryoma kun. He looked at me, with something almost unreal, a smile. Ryoma kun was smiling at me.

"May I?" He asked in grace.

I was a little shocked at his word at first, but something came over me, and I just sat on the chair beside me. It was as if I knew who I was, Cinderella, and I knew what I should be doing. It was as if I had the feelings Cinderella had. It was as if I was Cinderella.

I pulled up my ragged dress higher as I showed my right leg. Ryoma kun held my foot and helped me wear the glass shoe. He looked at me and smiled. It fitted.

I smiled. Then, before I realized, my ragged clothing had changed into a grand looking a dress. A wedding dress.

"May I, my princess?" Ryoma asked me as he held out his hand.

I looked at his hand, feeling that it was almost unreal, and took his hand.

He held it firmly in his huge hand. "Of course, prince." I said.

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. We looked like we were in eternal happiness. We looked so happy.

"Oi, oi!" I returned back to my world.

I sighed. Gosh. My prince, Ryoma kun, was gone.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded my head. "Sheesh, I was dreaming about Ryoma kun and me. Ryoma kun had put on my glass shoe, as if I were Cinderella, and he had held my hand. He even called me his princess. Why did you wake me up from my daydream?" I asked, feeling a little furious. Gosh, did I just blurt stuffs that I usually don't? I turned and looked up at the person, whoever he was, I don't know though his voice sounded really familiar.

Gosh. Ryoma kun.

How did I ever miss his voice? Gosh, I knew it was him! I knew it!

"I did call you my princess?" Ryoma kun asked me, his expression slightly amused and cool, as I felt my cheeks going red.

"I, I was just talking rubbish!" Okay, my face _was_ red. " Ryoma kun, really, I was just... It was nothing!"

"Eh..." Ryoma kun looked at me, unconvinced. I blushed madly. "Jaa," He smiled at me. "May I, my princess?" Ryoma kun asked me, offering me his hand.

I blushed. This was real. I looked at Ryoma kun. He was smiling at me, just like he did in my daydream.

My hand was shaking. I slowly reached towards his hand. Slowly, slowly, I was reaching his hand...

"Oi, oi!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the library, sitting on a chair, my head lying on the table. I turned around and found the librarian. "It's time for the library to close, Miss." I looked up at the time. Gosh. It's late already.

"Gomen nasai!" I cried, standing up almost immediately, and bowed several times at the librarian to apologize, and ran out of the library with my bag.

I walked down the stairs.

That was just a dream.

I giggled at myself. There is no way Ryoma kun would ever smile at me like that and hold my hand while calling me a princess.

I stretched my hands and looked up at the orange sky. "Ryuzaki Sakuno no BAKA desu!"

I laughed at myself. Then, I spotted a figure in the corner of my eyes.

Ryoma kun.

"Ryoma kun?" I asked and stared at him like never before. I hit myself. It hurts! He looked at me like I was crazy. Realizing it wasn't a dream, I quickly bowed at him, embarrassed. "Konbawa!"

"Un." Ryoma kun replied softly with his usual tone. He turned around and walked towards the school gate.

I looked at his figure and I could see him in the prince clothing. I smiled.

Reality or dream, he will always be a prince.

Reality or dream, I have one same goal-

I want to be his Cinderella.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: How was it? It didn't really end up with Ryoma kun and Sakuno together, but well, I figured out this story wouldn't be that much of OOC like this. But it still is OOC, though. I kind of got into a princess-prince fantasy craze nowadays and I got this idea while watching the advertisement for ' A Cinderella Story'. I haven't watched it and I'll watch it this Sunday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. Do post a review before you go, okay? Guess that's about it. Ciao!)**


End file.
